Love in the Splatfest
by Kiwi 136
Summary: Splatfest; sinónimo de diversión, competición y recompensas. Pero también de algo de atracción y sorpresas. Acompaña a la joven Tirkiz en esta aventura entintada en el mejor festival de su vida.


Era un día cualquiera de la semana y el sonido del despertador hizo rodar de su cama a la joven inkling que se intentó esconder más entre las sábanas, pero el ruido atronador la acabó por despertar del todo. Asomó la mano por debajo de las coberturas y silenció aquel ruido. Se oyó el repiqueteo de la puerta y eso la hizo levantarse de un salto, su hermana asomó la cabeza, eran idénticas, su tintura natural era de un azul celeste cortesía de su padre, la única diferencia entre las dos era que su hermana mayor tenía los ojos rosas y los suyos eran igual de azules que su cabello.

\- Venga, enana, ya tienes el desayuno hecho y si sigues tardando te echaran la bronca en el trabajo. –tras decir eso su hermana cerró la puerta.

¿Trabajo? La joven inkling se despejó de inmediato y se vistió con el uniforme de camarera, trabajaba en Cromópolis, justo en frente de las galerías Besamel, en una pequeña cafetería desde la que se veía toda la plaza y a todo inkling que fuese a competir a la Torre Calamar.

Tirkiz, que así se llama nuestra protagonista, salió del cuarto no sin antes dirigir una mirada a su rodillo y cogerlo junto con su mochila, solía competir tras acabar su jornada de trabajo y hoy no sería distinto. En la mesa ya estaban sus padres y sus hermanas desayunando, la pequeña aún no tenía su forma humana y era un calamar de color verde lima y ojos rosas, idéntica a su madre. Cogió una rebanada de pan y un zumo de moras y se despidió antes de salir de casa con prisas, al final se le haría tarde como no apretase el paso.

Tras coger el tren llegó en unos pocos minutos al trabajo, su jefe y su otro compañero ya estaban allí, los saludó y tras dejar las cosas en su taquilla comenzó la jornada. Pasaba mucha gente, como era habitual, los inklings esperaban su turno para la torre y era mejor hacerlo con alguna bebida refrescante y charlando sobre la mejor estrategia para aquel día según el escenario que tocase. También era cierto que en unos días tendría lugar un Splatfest del que aún no se sabía nada en concreto, todo eran rumores. Así que todo el mundo entrenaba más.

Al terminar de trabajar se cambió en el vestidor, se colocó sus zapatillas nuevas, unas hipocampo de color negro y su chaqueta satinada de calamar, que ya tenía unos meses a cuestas pero le encantaba, era la primera prenda que se había comprado con su propio dinero después de todas sus victorias y no la cambiaba por el cariño que le tenía. Cogió la mochila y su rodillo y salió por la puerta trasera tras despedirse. Al mirar en el callejón vio a Eri hablando con un cliente, Tirkiz pasó de largo y se dirigió al vestíbulo, su equipo ya estaría allí preparado para combatir.

Al llegar saludó a los gemelos, un par de inklings de cabello morado y ojos amarillos y a su hermana pequeña, que era la que cerraba el grupo contándola a ella, habían estudiado juntas y ahí empezó su amistad. Ella también era de ojos amarillos pero de cabello azul oscuro. Dejó sus pertenecías junto a las de ellos y sacando un coletero se ató el "cabello" haciéndose una coleta, le resultaba más cómodo al combatir. Por último se puso el pañuelo de calavera, lo gracioso era que alguna que otra vez se había enfrentado a su hermana y esta no la había reconocido, puede que los inklings parecieran todos iguales pero siempre había alguna diferencia que hacía a cada uno único. Pero a veces esa diferencia estaba en la forma de ser y sin duda su hermana no sabía reconocerla así como así, con media cara tapada, eso le resultaba un tanto gracioso.

Miró a sus compañeros colocarse los tanques a sus espaldas y conectarlos a sus armas, ella hizo lo mismo y también todos cogieron las tablets que servían de teletransporte con los aliados y para los ataques como el tornado. Ya estando todos listos se dirigieron a una plataforma líquida que los llevaría hasta uno de los escenarios que hoy tocaba: el jardín botánico o el spa Cala Bacalao.

Y comenzaban por el jardín, sus cuerpos absorbieron la tinta del transportador dejando todos sus cabellos naranjas junto con la tinta, y ya estaban preparados para enfrentarse al equipo contrario. Tras cinco combates de los cuales tres de ellos salieron victoriosos, Tirkiz había alcanzado el nivel 25, se enfrentarían una vez más y ya se marcharían a casa. El último escenario era el Spa, su color era el rosa y esperaban conseguir la victoria.

3…,2…,1… ¡a entintar! Empezó a bajar por la izquierda, su rodillo se deslizaba sin bache alguno, se transformó en calamar y comenzó a saltar por las plataformas y a entintarlas hasta llegar al nivel más bajo, empezaba la batalla campal, esperaba no caer mucho al agua. Lo primero que hizo fue seguir hacia la izquierda y volvió a saltar, con el rodillo llenó de tinta la pared de en frente y subió por ella, ahora estaba en completa zona enemiga. Con el rodillo salpicó frente a ella haciendo desaparecer poco a poco el color verde del equipo contrario, se transformó en calamar y se quedó en un rincón, estando tan cerca el punto base alguien se acercaría a deshacer su estropicio. Y no se equivocó, en pocos segundos un inkling cargado con un aerógrafo plus apareció, Tirkiz salió de la nada y se dispuso a entintarlo pero el chico fue más rápido y la esquivó, Tirkiz mandó una bomba guiada que acabó con su rival pero este también acabó con ella al mismo tiempo, devolviéndolos a cada uno a su base.

"Buena jugada" pensó para si antes de sacar la tablet y dar un salto hasta su compañero, por lo que podía ver la cosa estaba reñida así que se centraría en pintar lo máximo posible, los gemelos solían llevar cargatintas con mira y estaban en un sitio alto defendiendo a sus dos compañeras para que solo se preocupasen por entintar. Entraban en el último minuto y en el centro del Spa los dos equipos se habían acabado juntando, saltos por un lado, ruido de disparos por otro, la música de fondo que hacia aquel deporte menos violento de lo que parecía. Tirkiz comenzó a correr por encima de la rejilla que la llevaría a solo unos metros de la base enemiga, de nuevo dejó caer el rodillo y esta vez no sería tan impulsiva como para querer hacer una emboscada. Haría lo mismo que hizo al principio pero en el lado verde, pintar las plataformas, así que comenzó a saltar y a volverlas rosa sin percatarse de que tras ella iba el inkling anterior que deshacía lo que ella había hecho, al darse cuenta se volvió y saltando en su forma de calamar acabó frente al chico. Dio un bandazo intentando darle pero no fue suficiente para acabar con él pues solo le rozó, el inkling acabó justo a su lado y cuando iba a disparar sonó el pitido que daba final a aquella contienda. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y mirar al chico frente a ella que le sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Buena partida. –le escuchó decir, ahora que lo oía le sonaba mucho su voz y aquellos ojos amarillos.

\- Cierto, que gane el mejor. –la peliazul (ahora pelirosa) también le sonrió aunque no podía verse tras el pañuelo.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos que parecían minutos, ella aun pensando que le conocía y siguiendo con su escrutinio acabó por darse cuenta que era más alto que otros chicos, le sacaba una cabeza. ¿Él? Él pensaba en los ojos azules turquesa que le observaban con una curiosidad casi infantil, la inkling frente a ella armada con su rodillo de carbono DX también le resultaba familiar. Pero si la hubiese conocido fuera de los combates recordaría esos ojos, más cristalinos que los de cualquier otra. La ligera atracción le resultó una sensación nueva al joven inkling.

Los dos se tuvieron que transformar en calamar para bajar de la plataforma, sus compañeros ya les habían llamado la atención por su tardanza, se reunieron todos en el centro del spa y esperaron a que el árbitro Justino diese el veredicto. Alzó la bandera de color verde, ganaba el equipo contrario al de Tirkiz, al mirar sus pantallas vieron que fue por muy poco, el porcentaje estaba casi igualado. Antes de alejarse con sus amigos observó de nuevo al inkling que iba casi arrastrado por los suyos, parecía que alguno tenía prisa por irse así que desaparecieron enseguida.

Al llegar al punto base este absorbió toda la tinta que había en sus tanques y en ellos mismos, después los llevó de nuevo al vestíbulo, por hoy ya bastaba de peleas, mañana seguirían. Los cuatro recogieron sus cosas y Tirkiz se quitó la coleta y el pañuelo. Al salir juntos de la Torre Calamar justo a su derecha vieron a varios inkling aglomerados, al acercarse vieron que un gran cartel ¡el Splatfest! ¡Ya lo habían puesto! Todos estaban emocionados a su alrededor, se fijaron en los equipos, verde y azul, ¿vuelta al mundo o aventura espacial? Interesante. Ahora había demasiados inklings así que decidieron seguir el rumbo y votar más adelante, aún tenían unos días para decidir.


End file.
